1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a revolving door for placement in a facade of a building to provide an entrance and exit to the building, comprising a rotation axis and door leaves mounted on the rotation axis, placed between cylinder segment-like shell elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a revolving door has been manufactured and marketed by applicants for decades. For some applications the shell elements also comprise one or more than one moveable wall segments, as disclosed in, for example, GB-A-2,052,612 and NL-A-9302235.
When used for security purposes, the known revolving door is often provided with a card reader in order to only allow authorized persons to enter or leave the building via the revolving door. It is also known to further complete the revolving door with sensor means, which serve in particular to ensure that not more than one person at a time can pass through the revolving door. A further known embodiment of the revolving door is provided with a weapon detection system.
At an attempt by an unauthorized person to pass through the revolving door or in the event that the person carries a weapon, the known revolving door will react with various possible interventions. A first possibility is that the rotation of the door leaves is blocked so that passage through the revolving door is no longer possible in any way. An alternative embodiment that is known from the prior art also comprises a sliding door at the inside of the building, which is activated in such a situation so that although the door leaves are still able to rotate, they effectively prevent entry into the building. Such a sliding door may also be provided at the outside of the building so that an effective obstruction to exiting the building may be realized in this way.
A revolving door suitable for placement in a facade of a building to provide an entrance and exit to the building, comprising a rotation axis and door leaves mounted on the rotation axis, placed between cylinder segment-like shell elements, wherein the shell elements comprise at least one movable wall segment that either blocks or affords admittance to an area between the entrance and the exit, is known from GB-A-1,223,699. This known revolving door is particularly intended for application in airports when two or more moving streams of people must cross each other without intermingling.